Los lazos que los unen
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Dedicado a: Dark Black In The Nightmares, Coyote Smith y Luis Carlos : "¡EL QUE TOQUE A STAN MARSH, SE MUERE! - dijo Mark a grito tendido"... ¿Por qué dijo eso Romper Stomper?... ¿Y qué tiene que ver Craig Tucker? ¡Pasen y lean!


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un fanfic protagonizado por enésima vez por la pareja formada por Stan y Romper Stomper, siendo este fic dedicado a Dark Black In The Nightmares, Coyote Smith y Luis Carlos por sus reviews en algunas historias de esta pareja.**_

_**¡Un abrazo a todos, especialmente a ustedes, chicos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes de este relato pertenecen a Comedy Central.**_

* * *

**Los lazos que nos unen.**

* * *

Dedicado a: _**Dark Black In The Nightmares, Coyote Smith y Luis Carlos**_

* * *

Era una mañana soleada en la preparatoria de South Park. Era prácticamente la hora del descanso y la cafetería escolar estaba llena de estudiantes que degustaban de los guisados del cocinero encargado. Entre esos estudiantes estaban los grupos de Stan Marsh y Craig Tucker, quienes, al contrario de lo que la "creencia popular" pensaba, compartían la mesa.

Si bien ambos grupos a veces la hacían de rivales, la mayoría de las veces se llevaban bien ya que tenían varios aspectos en común, especialmente su pleito con la pandilla de los Bullies conformado por Trent Boyett, Mark "Romper" Stomper, Josh Meyers, el primo de éste, Jamie "Spooky" Meyers, y Jack Kidd.

No obstante, aquella mañana en particular fue una mañana demasiado tensa para Stomper, quien miraba de reojo desde un punto estratégico de su mesa a Stan Marsh, quien estaba sentada en medio de Kyle Broflovski y Craig Tucker. Con Broflovski no tenía ningún problema, ya que sabía que Stan y Kyle eran amigos desde el kínder al igual que Kenny McCormick aparte que tenía una relación sentimental muy fuerte con la líder de los góticos, Henrietta Biggle; en realidad el problema de su tensión era Craig Tucker.

Tucker era conocido por ser un bastardo de primera categoría, pero ese no era el punto para Stomper. El problema era que había escuchado rumores por parte de las chicas de que Tucker y Stan mantenían una relación demasiado cercana.

Demasiado cercana y en sus meras narices.

Sintió cómo sus dientes rechinaban cuando Stan y Craig empezaron a charlar.

Los celos no eran tan mortales en alguien sano, pero en un individuo del calibre delictivo de Stomper, los celos eran más que mortales. Eran desquiciantes, devoradores y hasta insanos.

Muchos se sorprenderían de aquella reacción dado que era sabido que a Mark _siempre_ le había caído mal Stan y siempre que podía, lo jodía en todas las formas conocidas; incluso había llegado al extremo de chantajearlo durante meses a cambio de humillaciones "privadas", por no decir que tenía que obligarle a abrirse de piernas y trajinárselo como a una puta.

Pero los celos… Ah, los celos… El infeliz estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Tucker le caía peor que a Stan y no toleraba verlos a los dos cerca el uno del otro; de ser verdad que ambos ya empezaban a tener una relación sentimental…

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – gritó inesperadamente.

Todos, incluyendo su grupo, se volvieron hacia él muy sorprendidos.

- ¡EL QUE TOQUE A STAN MARSH, SE MUERE*! – declaró a grito tendido el bully.

Media cafetería, si no es que todos en su conjunto, se volvieron hacia Stan, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido ante aquella declaración.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – murmuró Kyle quien, acercándose a su mejor amigo, preguntó:- Stan… ¿Tú y Stomper…?

- N-no – respondió Stan, aún en medio del shock -… É-él y yo no somos nada…

- ¿Y por qué dijo eso entonces? – inquirió Tucker.

- N-no lo sé…

Trent, el líder del grupo de los bullies, por su parte, le preguntó a Mark muy pasmado:

- Cabrón… ¿Qué diablos estás queriendo decir con eso?

Stomper, ya incontenible, respondió:

- ¡He dicho que todo aquél que le ponga un dedo encima a MI Stan se encontrará con mi jodido puño!

- Mark, ¿qué diantres fumaste? – inquirió Spooky.

- ¡Tú cierra la boca, marica!

- ¡Oye, cabrón! – protestó Josh muy molesto mientras lo enfrentaba cara a cara-, ¡a mi primo me lo respetas!

- ¡Tu primo no merece ni mi más venerado respeto!

Josh le soltó un puñetazo y se abalanzó encima de Mark para terminar de agredirlo. Todos, incluyendo Stan, se apartaron en lo que los bullies intentaban contener a los dos peleadores.

- ¡Mierda, Stan! – exclamó Clyde - ¡No esperaba que tú y Stomper tuvieran _algo_!

- ¡NO SOMOS NADA! – espetó Stan - ¡Él y yo nunca hemos sido nada!

Dicho eso, Stan se retiró de la cafetería corriendo, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de sus compañeros y amigos.

**_&%&%&_**

Stan lloró durante un buen tiempo, prácticamente durante horas. Levantando la vista, suspiró con trabajo antes de volver su cabeza hacia sus piernas y continuar llorando.

- Marsh – escuchó que le llamaran.

Alzó la mirada.

Era Craig, quien traía en las manos un par de latas de refresco.

- Craig…

Sin preguntar nada, Craig se sentó junto a Stan y, ofreciéndole una de las latas de refresco, comentó:

- Mark está en la enfermería y Josh fue suspendido por dos días de la escuela.

- ¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?

Encendiendo un cigarro, Craig contestó:

- Más de lo que me puedo imaginar.

- Craig, por favor, no empieces con pendejadas.

- No son pendejadas cuando sé que tú y el bully son algo más que dos individuos que se odian.

Stan se volvió hacia el Tucker muy sorprendido mientras que éste continuaba:

- Muchos no se han dado cuenta de lo que yo, Stan. Muchos… Muchos no se han dado cuenta aún de lo demasiado unidos que son ustedes dos.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada.

- ¿Me estoy equivocando, Stan?

Un silencio pesado surgió entre los dos por un momento, un silencio que fue roto por Craig al decir estas palabras:

- ¿Hace cuánto?

Los labios del joven Marsh temblaban; Craig, comprendiendo lo complicado que podría ser para Stan responder a aquella pregunta, agregó:

- Me di cuenta de ello por los celos que día con día desplegaba Mark en mi contra. El cabrón los supo disfrazar bien, pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta…

- Dos años – murmuró Stan.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- D-dos años… Tenemos dos años de relación. He-hemos tenido de todo un poco, desde peleas a golpes y de palabras hasta reconciliaciones. No es una relación en donde se demuestren los sentimientos en público; Mark no es de esos que gusten de demostrarlo en público, sino en el ámbito íntimo. No obstante, últimamente hemos tenido nuestras bajas debido justamente a mi cercanía contigo; no le agradas mucho que digamos debido a los antecedentes de rivalidad que hay entre ustedes dos.

Dando una calada a su cigarro, Tucker replicó:

- Vaya… Dos años… Es demasiado tiempo… Y eso explica el fuerte lazo que les une.

- Sí…

- Lo de su antipatía hacia mí no es del todo nuevo, pero eso me importa un comino en lo que a mí respecta. Él debe saber, si no es que no lo sabe aún, que yo estoy con Wendy. Tú eres un amigo, no un prospecto a novio. Sobre todo porque tú ya eres _tomado_ por alguien, y ese alguien es él.

- Lo sabe y aún lo duda.

- Pues creo que después de la charla que tiene en estos momentos con Wendy, dejará de dudarlo.

- ¿Eh?...

- ¡Stan! – escuchó que le llamaran.

Los dos pelinegros se volvieron.

En dirección hacia ellos venían Wendy y Mark, quien tenía varios moretones recién curados. Stan pensaba controlar el impulso de levantarse y correr hacia su pareja, pero dudó por un instante; sin embargo, Craig, con un ademán de cabeza, le dijo:

- Ve. No temas de que todos lo vean. No es pecado mandar a la mierda todo…

Y lo hizo.

Corrió hacia Mark y lo abrazó; al separarse de él, le dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba con suavidad las heridas:

- Mark… ¿E-estás bien?

- Sí…

- Mark… Yo… Lo siento…

- No – le interrumpió el aludido mientras acariciaba su mejilla -… Yo lo siento, Stan. No debí exponerte. Fue muy tonto y estúpido de mi parte dejarme llevar por los celos.

Uniendo su frente con la de Stan, añadió:

- Wendy me explicó todo, así que no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

Stan sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Craig y Wendy, quienes se tomaban de las manos, decidieron dejar a solas a la pareja.

- No puedo creer que ellos sean pareja – comentó Wendy -. ¡Ni yo había pensado en esa posibilidad!

- Bueno – replicó Craig mientras abrazaba a su chica -, esos dos ya lo eran desde hace dos años.

- ¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

- Sip… Más tiempo de lo que me había imaginado.

* * *

**_* "El que toca a esa mujer, se muere!" Esta frase fue sacada de una escena de una película mexicana de los años 50 llamada "Las abandonadas", protagonizada por Pedro Armendariz y Dolores del Río. :D._**


End file.
